Supernatural: Monsters
Supernatural: Monsters is a fanmade spinoff of Supernatural, set in an alternate universe branching off from season 8. Cast Main * Adam Rose as Aaron Bass * John DeSantis as The Golem * Ty Olsson as Benny Lalitte * Amy/Angela Miller * Giacomo Baessato as Daniel Recurring * J.R Ramirez as Jophiel (3 episodes) * Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel (4 episodes) * Nikki Miller (2 episodes) * Stephen Amell as Gabriel * Curtis Armstrong as Metatron * Tahmoh Penilett as Gadreel * Larry Noel (2 episodes) * Wentworth Miller as Razer Guest * Misha Collins as Castiel * Felicia Day as Charlie Bradbury * Josh Malek * Jeff Miller * Susan Miller * Jack Lester * Loretta Devine as Missouri Moseley * Azazel * DJ Qualls as Garth Fitzgerald * Sara Smyth as Bess Fitzgerald * Logan Creed Season 1 Pilot Daniel is one of many angels that fall from Heaven as a result of the Angel trials. Believing that Castiel is responsible, Daniel decides to hunt him down. He runs into Aaron Bass and his Golem, who unable to find without else in the Thule Society are passing the time as regular hunters. Seeking to know why he was banished from Heaven, Daniel hears of the Angel and Demon tablets and summons Benny Lalitte from Purgatory to interrogate him. Benny tells Daniel everything he knows. With nothing else to do, Benny and Daniel decide to join Aaron and the Golem. Aaron tells them about a ghost for them to hunt. They defeat the ghost and learn it to actually a demon Amy, hiding from Crowley and Abaddon. Seeing no other choice, Amy joins them. Slasher Flick Aaron, the Golem, Benny, Daniel and Amy investigate a cabin in the woods where two teens were killed. People have been disappearing in these woods since the 1950s. Arriving at the cabin, they discover eight teens are also staying there. Brett and Megan go to a guest cabin. Aaron and the Golem follow them due to Aaron's suspicions that the killer will attack them first. Brett is killed. Nicole is later dragged. Hunter Larry Noel arrives and explains the killer is a Wendigo and identifies Elliot as a Wendigo, actually called Rob. Aaron, the Golem, Benny, Amy, Daniel, Larry and the remaining teens Megan, Claire, Kate and Jordan investigate the mines. Jordan is killed by Nicole who turns out be a Wendigo. Kate is captured by Wendigos Elliot, Carl, Lyle and Ellie, one of the disappeared teens has become a Wendigo after being forced to eat her friend. The Wendigo try to force Kate to eat Jordan's body but she refuses and Lyle kills her. Aaron, the Golem, Benny, Amy, Daniel, Larry, Megan and Claire arrive. Larry kills Elliot. Carl explains that the Wendigos are forcing victims to engage in cannibalism to increase their numbers. Ellie kills Carl, not wanting to be a monster. The Golem kills the Wendigo Nicole while Benny kills Lyle. Larry tries to kill Ellie but Benny defends her, saying she should be given a chance like him. Ellie takes the opportunity to escape. Angel Fury Daniel locates Castiel. Benny urges Daniel not to kill Castiel, believing the situation is more complicated than Daniel believes. Amy relieves a disc from someone. The group find Castiel hiding out from the Angels after him. Daniel traps Castiel in holy fire. Castiel tries to explain the truth but Daniel won't hear it. The place Daniel is holding Castiel is attacked by a group of angels led by Jophiel. Daniel, Aaron, the Golem, Benny and Amy are captured. Jophiel congratulates Daniel and lets him go. However Jophiel wants to punish everyone associated with the Winchesters, including Aaron, the Golem and Benny. Daniel turns on Jophiel and saves Aaron, the Golem, Benny and Amy by using an angel banishing sigil on the angels. Daniel still wants revenge on Castiel until Amy shows Daniel the disc she received earlier. Daniel plays the disc where Gabriel appears and explains that Metatron is really responsible Daniel and Castiel both note that this disc means that Gabriel is somehow alive. Though Daniel is not fully convinced, he decides that he should make sure Castiel is actually guilty. Wonderland Aaron, the Golem, Benny, Amy and Daniel track Gabriel to a hole in the ground where people have been disappearing. They decide to tie Amy to a rope and lower her down into the hole, reasoning that as a demon, she is the most likely to betray them. Amy screams and Golem tries to pull her up but she's no longer tied to the rope. The hole then closes up. The group is being watched by a man with a pocket watch. Aaron, the Golem, Benny and Danny meet Charlie Bradbury and Larry Noel, who turns out to be Charlie's mentor since the LARP incident. Later, another hole opens and nearly shallows Aaron but Charlie saves him before the hole closes. Researching the holes, the group believe that they are the result of fairy magic. Finding another hole, Daniel uses his power to keep it from closing. Aaron, the Golem, Benny and Charlie go down the hole where they find a room with a small door, bottle and a cake. Recognising it from Alice in Wonderland, Charlie grabs and key and has everyone drink from the bottle to shrink small enough to fit through the door. Through the door, they find a fairy getting high. The fairy admits that the Mad Hatter is kidnapping people for his tea party. Larry begins attempting to create an angel banishing sigil to send Daniel away and close the hole while Aaron, the Golem, Benny and Charlie are inside, so's to get rid of the monsters. Going further along, they find a tea party, where the Mad Hatter is holding Amy and several other people who fell down holes. The Mad Hatter explains that "time" is punishing him by always being 6pm. The Mad Hatter is also chained to the table, unable to leave himself. The guests are all insane except Amy. Daniel is able to knock Larry out while keeping the hole open. Aaron, the Golem, Benny, Amy and Charlie are forced to kill the guests. One of the guests turns out to be Gabriel who plays fight the other guests. Amy kills the Mad Hatter, allowing her, Aaron, the Golem, Benny, Gabriel and Charlie to leave Wonderland. Gabriel explains that he tricked Lucifer with an illusion and hid out in Wonderland but was captured by the Mad Hatter. Chain Letters Aaron, the Golem, Benny, Amy and Daniel investigate the murder of a girl who received a chain letter. They interview Carmen, a friend of the victim, who admits she sent the chain letter to her and nine other girls, explaining they were all supposed to send the message to ten other people. Later, one of the girls that Carmen sent the letter do is killed by a ghost. Amy suggests that they simply prevent the chain letter from spreading by making sure each girl dies before they can send a message. After a girl who received a chain letter from Mary, one of the girls Carmen sent the letter to, the group interrogate Carmen who tells them she received the message from her friend, Johanna Winstead, who died a year ago. The group salt and burn Johanna's corpse. Carmen receives a chain letter from a girl Mary sent it to. Carmen attempts to sent it to ten people but one of the emails does not go through and Johanna kills her. Aaron suggests a plan for Amy and Daniel to possess the computer and fight Johanna inside there. Amy only agrees when the others promise to tie her host down do she doesn't escape. When Amy and Daniel leave their host bodies to enter the computer, Aaron and Benny let Amy's host go. Amy kills Johanna inside the computer. Returning to the real world, Amy tracks down her host and possesses her again. She then confronts her allies about the double-cross while Aaron defends that she had no right to take her body in the first place. The Demon Trial of Amy Aaron, the Golem, Benny and Daniel decide that Amy should have her soul restored. Amy is scared of this and flees. Aaron, the Golem, Benny and Daniel search for Amy. Amy murders someone in public view while on the run which the group find out about. The group chase after Amy who escapes. Amy then commits another murder in a motel. Trying to get away, she bumps into another Amy. It turns out the killer is actually a shapeshifter, impersonating Amy. The real Amy leaves but runs into a man who turns out to be Daniel, borrowing another host and Amy is caught in a Devil's Trap. A ritual is performed, restoring Amy's soul to her. The group then encounter the shapeshifter. The Golem kills the shapeshifter. The Hunt Jophiel hires various bounty hunters from different supernatural beings to kill Gabriel, due to a secret he uncovered. Gabriel is still recovering his power, much of which was lost in Wonderland and has to ask Aaron, the Golem, Benny, Amy and Daniel for help. The group are attacked by an angel looking for Gabriel that they kill. They track Gabriel down in time for him to kill a vampire Jophiel sent after him. They then flee from a group of demons also working for Jophiel. Gabriel explains that shortly before Lucifer "killed" him, he came across information involving a Hybrid, a threat all supernatural beings wish to avoid, explaining why a vampire and a group of demons were willing to work for Jophiel. The group track Jophiel down. Jophiel admits Metatron offered to get him back into Heaven if he destroyed all information, regarding the Hybrid and since Gabriel revealed that information to the group, Jophiel has to kill them now. Daniel tries to explain that Metatron caused the angels to be banished but Jophiel doesn't care anymore, he just wants to stop the Hybrid threat. Jophiel sets a werewolf on them and leaves. The group kill the werewolf. Prophecy Josh Malek is a motel room when demons break in and kill him. It turns out to be a premonition Josh is viewing through a totem. The demons get into the room to find Josh is gone and they are caught in a Devil's Trap. Josh goes after the Golem and captures him with a binding spell he learned from watching his future self perform the spell. Josh explains to the Golem that he uses totems to see into the future and is one of the bounty hunters Jophiel hired, the demons that tried to kill him were rival bounty hunters. Josh writes a scroll and place it into the Golem's mouth to control him. He uses a totem to work out where Aaron, Benny, Amy and Daniel are going to be and sends the Golem to kill them. Aaron attempts to perform a binding spell no the Golem but Josh had instructed him to take Aaron out first. However, Benny performs the spell, stopping the Golem. After the scroll is removed from the Golem's mouth, the group go after Josh who was prepared. Amy is caught in a Devil's Trap and Daniel is caught in holy fire. Josh catches Aaron and cuts him in an attempt to tempt Benny into a feeding frenzy. Benny resists but Josh takes the opportunity to try to behead him but Benny is saved by the Golem who kills Josh. The group decide to take the totems for themselves. Episode 9 Using the totems, Aaron sees a family being burned to death. Amy recognises them as the family of her host body, Angela Miller. Aaron and Amy debate whether Amy should leave her host and find someone in a coma like Ruby did but Amy is unsure if Ruby was telling the truth about it. At Angela's home, they meet her father Jeff and sister Nikki. Amy pretends to be her host Angela. As far as Jeff and Nikki know, Angela disappeared five years ago and are hostile to Aaron, the Golem, Benny and Daniel, believing Angela is involved in something illegal with them. Amy loses patience and decides to just admit that she's a demon possessing Angela. Angela's mother, Susan, who divorced Jeff after Angela's disappearance arrives and attacks the group, revealing she is possessed by an angel that promised Angela's return one exchange for use of her body. Jeff turns out to be be possessed by an angel due to a similar deal. The angels reveal they are bounty hunters sent by Jophiel. Aaron traps the angels with holy fire. He tries to perform an exorcism but Nikki turns out to be possessed by a demon, claiming to be Amy's sister, who is also a bounty hunter Jophiel sent. Nikki knocks out Aaron so that he can't free Jeff and Susan from the angels, thus keeping them in holy fire. She steals some of the totems and attempts to get Amy to join her and kill the Golem, Benny and Daniel. Finding out Amy had her soul restored, Nikki considers Amy dead to her and tries to kill her but is forced to flee with her host body. The angels are exorcised from Jeff and Susan and Amy allows Angela to say goodbye to them. Nikki uses a totem to see the future of the Hybrid. Episode 10 Aaron, the Golem, Benny, Amy and Daniel track are attacked by a human who they kill. After numerous other attacks from seemingly normal people, they learn of a behavioural experiment carried out in an asylum in 1955 by Jack Lester. The experiment was unsuccessful in life but as a ghost Lester has gained the ability to brainwash people though electrocution. Jack uses this method to brainwash Benny. Aaron, the Golem, Amy and Daniel go to the asylum where they are attacked by various people Jack brainwashed. Jack explains that Jophiel offered him a way into Heaven, if he killed them. The Golem salts and burns Lester's body but it doesn't do anything. The group eventually that the haunted object is the entire building and burn it down, sending Lester to the other side and undoing Benny's brainwashing. Lester briefly appears in Heaven before Jophiel has him taken to Hell for his failure. Episode 11 Nikki tracks down Daniel and reveals that, through the use of the totems she stole, she has learned that the Hybrid is something that is yet to be born. Looking at multiple futures the totems showed her, she has determined herself and Daniel as possible candidates to spawn the Hybrid. Daniel rejects her advances. Amy admits she has no memory of her human life or the demon possessing Nikki. The group locate a psychic, Missouri Moseley, who is reluctant to work with vampires or demons. She uses her body to project Amy's consciousness into an astra realm, resembling Amy's human life, though with a few inconsistencies such as Amy's human body looking like her host, her sister being called Nikki, etc. A Reaper working for Jophiel tries to kill the group. Amy finds she is in Salem and the year is 1693. Amy and Nikki are accused of witchcraft and tortured. The torture causes harm to Amy's body in the real world. Amy and Nikki are approached by Azazel who offers to give them the power to escape in exchange for their souls. Nikki agrees to the deal but Amy holds on, believing that if she holds out longer, she'll be able to locate Nikki's body and use the bones to threaten her with them. Upon further torture, Amy eventually agrees to sell her soul. Amy and Nikki are both hanged but survive, having become witches. Daniel kills the Reaper with an angel blade. Amy breaks out the astra realm and tells Moseley to send her to 1703, when Nikki's time is up and she can find out where she's buried. In 1703, Nikki is killed by a Hellhound. Amy is able to identify the cemetery Nikki is buried is and the group head there to find her bones missing. Amy digs her own grave to find her bones are missing as well. Nikki calls the group to tell them that she already took their bones and that she will kill Amy with them if Daniel does not father the Hybrid with her. Episode 12 Daniel is wondering whether or not to agree to Nikki's terms. The group take care of a ghost bounty hunter sent after them when they hear Garth is in town hunting a werewolf. The werewolf, Logan Creed, turns out to be another bounty hunter sent by Jophiel. They learn that Garth is a werewolf that Logan turned. Logan also killed Garth's wife Bess. The group nearly kill Logan, who denies killing Bess, until Garth gets a call from Bess, revealing she is alive. Logan takes the opportunity to flee. The group encounter Gabriel who claims that he set the whole thing up as a joke. Daniel is skeptically of Gabriel's claims. Episode 13 The group are attacked by Razer, a werewolf-shapeshifter hybrid mercenary and hunter who can transform at will and can shape shift without shedding and in seconds. However, it turns out that Razer was hired by Gabriel to protect the group, though Jophiel did attempt to hire him.